Callie's Notebook
by justafreakthatwritesfanfic
Summary: I wrote poems in Callie's POV. I don't even know... Please write reviews or tell me what I need to work on
1. Callie's Notebook: The Foster Poems 1

Brick by brick

Stone by stone

I built these walls

To block out the unknown

To keep me safe

In this broken place

It's all I've ever known

My brother and I travel alone

Through a fucked up system

Wishing one day we'll find a home

In a safe house

In a safe town

With a loving family

To call our own

One without abuse

Or an evil foster brother

Who pretends he cares

One with little drama

That has room for repair

Where he and I

Will stay together

In a safe new foster home

With my little brother


	2. Callie's Notebook: The Foster Poems 2

My brother and I found a new home

With two moms

Who love each other

And are married in their hearts.

They have three kids

Two adopted

One biological

Our new foster siblings they seem to be.

Our foster moms won't adopt us

But they give us a safe home

With food and beds

They even gave me a phone.

I don't know how long we'll be in our new foster home

But until then we will roam

The beach and the school

That they seem to love.

This foster home is safe and pretty

It seems like such a pity

That we will live in such a nice place

Before being sent to another horrible one.


	3. Callie's Notebook: The Foster Poems 3

In this house there is a boy

He plays the piano for joy

He makes me feel safe

With his curly brown hair

And gorgeous blue eyes

That never lie

He wears no disguise

He is tall and sweet

And he breaks down my walls

He cares for me

As I care for him

And when we dance

I feel like floating

But it's forbidden

Which makes it quite cliché

But he still likes me

And I still like him

Maybe my new safe house

Will just cause me pain.


	4. Callie's Notebook: The Foster Poems 4

In my new safe town there is a school

In that school there is a boy

He has long red hair

And pretty blue eyes

He is funny and cute

He and I both have baggage

He is angry at times

And emotional

He is dangerous

But kind still

He wants to protect me from my past

But I'm scared he'll get hurt

In my new safe town there is this boy

Who is great

But I don't want him to get hurt

Because of me.


	5. Callie's Notebook: The Foster Poems 5

My safe house has a backyard full of green

It has quite an old tree

I never thought much of it

Until he showed it to me

He posted a picture of that tree

And made a caption just for me

My haunted past has come back

And wants to bite me in the ass

This boy made me feel loved

And cared for

Until he forced himself on me

Against my will

This boy is old enough to be a man

But pries on little Foster girls

Like me and his new foster sister

Younger than I

She won't listen to me

Or my foster brother, B

Her fate is doomed and I can't help

She refuses to see

This monster boy blamed me

And my brother and I lost a safe house

Is it too late for justice?

Or will history repeat itself?


	6. Callie's Notebook: The Foster Poems 6

One second

Is all it takes to have your world crumble around you

One second

Could have changed the outcome of saving my brother

At our old Foster house

When a gun was pointed at my head

One second

If I had screamed louder when my old foster brother

Had snuck into my room one night

One second

Could have Stef safe at home

Instead of in the hospital

One extra second of thinking

If my foster sister didn't trust

Her biological mom

But because the woman shared her blood

Did not make her their mother

I wonder how seconds have changed my life so drastically?

Has it made all the difference?


	7. Callie's Notebook: The Foster Poems 7

In books and shows

People always loathed

When they found out they were adopted.

Because the people they called

Their parents

Didn't share their blood line.

My brother and I always dreamed

One day

We would find a safe home

With a loving family.

Living there would be enough for us

Adoption seemed like a dream

Always looming in the air

Always seeming out of reach

Until our new Foster home

Where our Foster parents

Love and care

With tenderness

These people who took us in

When no one else wanted us

Told us we were special

And make us strong once again.

My brother and I feared leaving.

Until they wanted us

Forever.

But forever is a long time

To deal with bruiting stars

And unresolved feelings

From my foster brother.

Maybe if I leave

And never look back

Maybe if I run

And never stop in my tracks

I can get away

From problems I'll create

And keep my brother safe

This happy day

I've always wanted

May be the day

That will always haunt me


	8. Callie's Notebook: The Foster Poems 8

In fairytales

A kiss was always the cure

To be woken up

Or to be saved

But I'm not a princess

And this kiss

Was like poison

Acting as a drug

Making me want more

More that I could never have

This drug was intoxicating

I knew it would always be there

And he with his big beautiful eyes

And lazy smile

His kind words in the back of my head

Reminding me of what I could never have

Safety comes at a price

Love or safety?

Seems like a stupid question

Safety for my brother

The unknown for me


	9. Callie's Notebook: The Foster Poems 9

On the road with the hair model

There's a silence between us

That speaks loud enough

I don't look at him

And he doesn't look at me

He stares at the road

I stare out my window

As I take in the view

And my thoughts scream to be heard

They tell me I was being selfish

I shouldn't have left

Or kissed

Or loved

Everything I do

Eats me up

And leaves me with regret

But if I had to do it over

I still would have kissed

I still would have loved

I still would have wished

Things would work out

For once


End file.
